


[once upon a dream - darling edition]

by OkaSakura



Series: once upon a dream [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kidnapping, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Rating May Change, Reader-Insert, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere, obviously, unless specified
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkaSakura/pseuds/OkaSakura
Summary: A series of yandere themed drabbles for your inner darling~ ❤[reuploaded from my tumblr, @magiwrites]
Relationships: Ace Trappola/Reader, Azul Ashengrotto/Reader, Trey Clover/Reader
Series: once upon a dream [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876510
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	1. [for eternity - with azul]

**Author's Note:**

> [if you want to have something written, please send any requests to @magiwrites on tumblr and I'll try to get back to you! thank you for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated!]

It was all over- for you at least. Caught by the Leech brothers and taken before Azul, there was no way you’d ever be able to escape. The two eels separated you from the others quickly and dragged you back by force. You prayed that Jack and the others would be able to get that picture back without you. If not…

“I’m so glad to see you back, dear [Y/N],” Azul purred out, his voice smooth like velvet and eyes filled with ice. Standing above you like a statue, his aura dominated the room. Every surface, every shadow, every light...he could be felt everywhere. Like a king surveying his domain, he looked down at you with intense, adoring eyes.

It made you want to puke.

“I didn’t think it’d be this easy to catch you,” he continued, uninterrupted, “I’m so glad. Now I won’t have to wait the other two days to get you back~ Ah, I’m so happy even though it’s only been a day since we’ve seen each other. Even then, one day is already too much~”

You shivered at his lovestruck tone and tried to move away from him, only for Azul to bend down and drag you back to his side. His grip on you was harsh, almost brushing, but his face held nothing but adoration. Nothing you could do or say would get through to him now; only declarations of love or flattering compliments aimed at him would get to let go, dripped in venom as they would be.

This sickly love would devour you whole and you wouldn’t be the same again. Trapped in this destructive romance...did you truly have no way out? Was there no one to help you escape…?

“We only have to wait for the contracted time to run out now,” he nuzzled into your neck, entirely too close for comfort and his voice entirely too near her ear.

In your mind, you could already see the hourglass turning, the sand rushing down to lock your fate in. Were you actually in the Scarabia dorms instead? Were it’s surrounding sands dragging you in and in until you could no longer struggle?

Maybe the Mostro Lounge finally became an ocean for you. Reeds tangling amongst your legs and pulling you down into the deep dark depths. Strangling you with their arms (or rather, tentacles in this case) until you could not breath anymore. They were waiting for you to finally succumb in their grasp.

No, you had to hold until hope that the others would help you. Life with Azul...would never exist. Not like this. Never like this.

His grip on you tightened and you struggled to breath. His possessive, twisted love for you was about to become the only thing you’ll ever notice in these next few days. Maybe even forever. He cooed into your ear, _**“Don’t worry, we’ll be together for eternity~”**_


	2. [taken care of - with trey]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [if you want me to write stuff for you, please leave a request at magiwrites on tumblr. if you liked what you've read, comments and kudos are appreciated!]

Everyday, it was all the same. ‘Sorry, Riddle needs me!’ or ‘Ah, sorry sorry, there’s an unbirthday party to prepare for. Maybe next time?’ were common things to hear when Trey was busy. It wouldn’t be a problem normally, especially knowing how hectic his dorm could be, but...It just seemed to be more and more common lately. Where did his time for you go…?

The honeymoon period was officially over, it seemed.

Sitting inside the Heartslabyul dorm, you pondered on how you were going to tell him about these feelings. These feelings of loneliness, inadequacy, sadness...it was all too much. You needed to come clean about them, confess that his absence was making you feel this way. Would this hurt you? Yes, but some things are better out in the open then being left to crawl on the inside.

Trey came over to you with a cup of tea and slice of freshly baked tart. You couldn’t remember what type it was, strawberry maybe? It certainly looked like it. A bitter taste was left in your mouth at the sight; of course he’d fed you Riddle’s favourite dessert. Somehow it didn’t surprise you in the least. You should’ve expected this from his babysitter.

“So,” he began, “I know we haven’t had much time together lately, but now we can-”

“I think we should break up for now,” you interrupted him, staring down into the depths of your tea, “Whatever we have clearly isn’t working for you and I don’t-...I don’t want to get in your way.”

His eyes were blank, his glasses starting to suddenly fog up. It’s generally easy to read Trey; you know when he’s exasperated at the first years, when he’s proud of his creations, when he’s soft and affectionate around you. When it comes to Riddle, you can see the guilt he holds towards the prefect. Now however...nothing. You couldn’t see any emotion in them, only the dark, empty gaze staring back at you.

“Y-Y’know how you’re always busy and stuff a-and well, I-I just think I wasn’t ready for something like this,” you babbled on, completely unnerved by his insistent stare, “I wouldn’t want to distract you or anything like that...i-it would be easier if I wasn’t there-”

“Aren’t you going to eat your food?” He asks, calmly, staring at you with all the ease in the world. As if on instinct, your hand reached for your fork and began to dig into the tart. An explosion of sensations flooded your mouth and it took all you had not to make any sound of satisfaction. The taste of your favourite food filled you so completely that you had forgotten about the darkness behind those glasses…

Suddenly, your body slumped and your vision grew hazy. You moved to leave your seat, but found yourself stumbling forward. Trey reached out to catch you, sweeping you up into his arms. You attempted to struggle, but your body felt so weak, almost...tired. You tried to speak, but he quickly shushed you.

“It’s all okay now,” he cooed into your ear, coddling you into his chest, **_“let your sweet, caring boyfriend spoil you from now on, okay~?"_**


	3. [standing up for you - with ace]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request by anon: Hello! May I request a yan!Ace drabble to be part of you yandere themed set? With the prompt being Ace seeing his s/o getting harassed by a bunch of guys and decides to make their lives utter hell for it(by manipulating things behind the scenes) while securing his s/o's affection? Sorry if this request is too specific! You can generalize it if you want! Thanks you for your time! XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [if you want me to write anything for you, please send a request to @magiwrites on tumblr. if you liked what you read, comments and kudos are appreciated!]

“So, new kid,” three Savanaclaw second years came up to you, each with matching self-satisfied grins. You couldn’t stand them. They’ve been coming up to you and harassing you and Grim for awhile now and nothing you said or did would get them to back off. What was it that made you so entertaining to them huh? It ticked you off to no end.

You couldn’t help the bite that was in your voice, “What? Feel like picking on the new student again? Should I open the locker for you to put me in myself? Want to try giving me a swirlie again?”

The leader of the trio smirked and threw his arm around your shoulders and you couldn’t help but grunt at the added weight. If you had it your way, you would’ve pushed him off of you, but that wasn’t an option when there were two other brutes who would more than likely break a few bones if you tried anything. Alas, you had no choice other than to put up with these bullies. If only there were someone who could come over and help you...someone who was completely obsessed with you…(unbeknownst to you.)

Oh! There was! Just behind the corner was Ace, peeking at the scene in anger. Oh, he knew about the harassment you got from them, but he didn’t know how to go about getting rid of it smartly. Now however? Now he had a chance to not only get rid of those thugs surrounding you all day, but also win your heart in the process. With a grin, he propped himself up to go over there…

...only to see the ringleader asking you out on a date, “C’mon sweetcheeks, ditch the cat and the idiots. You could be having more with us~ I know a private spot where we could-” “Yo! Dumbasses!”

He was interrupted by Ace, cheerfully grinning at the senior. At least, outwardly. What he actually felt was red hot rage, perhaps one of the only times he had ever felt this angry. It was like a volcano about to erupt, like a river about to overflow. All the rage he had was channelled through that grin and if you could kill by a simple smile, then surely the Savanaclaw second years would already be dead. The sight of Ace didn’t seem all that threatening to them however and the leader snorted, “Look who’s here, it’s Tweedledum! What, is this guy your boyfriend or something?”

It was aimed at you, but before you could respond, Ace jumped in, “Yeah! I’m their boyfriend! So, now that you know that, why don’t you bug off already?!” This annoyed the other student, but seemed to have the desired effect. He clicked his tongue and looked back at you, “Fine, we’ll leave you alone for now, but come to us when you get bored of this loser.”

This pissed Ace off, but the delinquents moved away before he could say or do anything. Turning to you, he was pleasantly surprised by the warm flush on your cheeks and your downward eyes. Biting your lip, you asked him, “I-I wouldn’t mind if you were my boyfriend for real, Ace…”

Oh, that made him so delighted! So delighted in fact that he jumped at you, wrapping you up in a tight embrace. You squeaked, but accepted the warm hug, sinking into his body. Like this, you couldn’t notice the dark, murderous tint in his eyes.

“I always was,” he whispers beneath his breath, quiet enough that you wouldn’t hear, _**“and soon nobody will be able to take you from me.”**_

As for the bullies, well, nobody will notice if a few students go missing after dark~


End file.
